A motor control device that executes operation control of a servo motor, such as a servo amplifier, is known. The following method is known as a method for setting a gain such as a current loop required for the control in the motor control device.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a servo motor control device that compares a command signal toward a driving circuit of a servo motor with a feedback signal to control a servo gain. This servo motor control device includes a calculation unit, a detection unit, and a parameter setting unit. The calculation unit sequentially calculates the servo gain and determines an operation command to the driving circuit. The detection unit detects a power-supply voltage of the servo motor. The parameter setting unit determines the weight of a control parameter of the operation command in accordance with the detected power-supply voltage.
In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, it is necessary to always detect the power-supply voltage and sequentially calculate the servo gain and the control parameter of the operation command. As a result, motor control becomes complicated, which is not favorable.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a motor control device. This motor control device includes a conversion unit, an inverter main circuit, a setting unit, and a compensation unit. The conversion unit converts an AC voltage to a DC voltage. The DC voltage is input to the inverter main circuit. The output of the inverter main circuit is connected to a motor. The setting unit sets a power-supply voltage value in use environment or a corresponding value. The compensation unit changes the control gain of the motor based on the value set by the setting unit.